Suicide Squad (film)
Suicide Squad is a 2014 superhero film, based on the DC Comics antihero team of the same name. It is the sixteenth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the eighth and final installment of Phase Two. It was directed by David Ayer and stars Bradley Cooper, Ashley Johnson, Ryan Gosling, Scarlett Johansson, Miguel Ángel Silvestre, Andy Serkis, Ryan Kwanten, Karen Fukuhara, Jude Law, and Viola Davis. The film was released on August 1, 2014 to gross $758.5 million on a $180 million budget. The film ran 165 minutes. The film also received mixed reviews. A sequel, Suicide Squad 2, was released in 2017. Synopsis Set six months after Superman's death, Director of A.R.G.U.S., Amanda Waller, devises a way to eliminate the threats Superman no longer can. She plans on taking six criminals and using them to fight the smaller fights. However, when the Enchantress escapes custody, Waller is forced to speed up the process to stop her. Plot Six months after Superman was killed at the hands of Doomsday, the world is a darker place. Metropolis is crime-ridden, while Batman has not been spotted communicating with anyone since the death. Waller learns Diana Prince/Wonder Woman is stuck in Themyscira for the time being visiting her family. When the Joker takes his business to Metropolis and takes several of the elite citizens hostage, Waller sends a team after him. However, the Joker manages to escape after killing two people. Waller is at a loss about what to do. However, after being alerted that King Shark and Captain Boomerang were arrested by the agency, Waller comes up with a solution for stopping these threats. At the Supermax Prison, Waller interviews several of their prisoners. She has a list of Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, a master assassin; Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Joker's lover; June Moone/Enchantress, a scientist taken over by an evil entity; Chato Santana/El Diablo, a pyrokenetic; George "Digger" Harkness, an Australian crook who is an expert with boomerangs; and Nanaue/King Shark, a humanoid shark that can live in both water and on the surface. Waller manages to get the okay from the government to keep these six under watch and use them to stop crimes like Superman could. General Rick Flag is given to Waller to lead the team in the field and keep them in line. Flag's bodyguard, Katana, a Japanese swordswoman, joins them as well. At A.R.G.U.S., Waller and Flag watch over the team while they are being contained. June is able to contain herself as June until something makes her scared or angry, which turns her into the Enchantress. Flag and June begin a relationship. When Nanaue nearly escapes but is contained by Flag, June is transformed into the Enchantress. She manages to break out and escapes out into the city. Waller realizes Task Force X is needed sooner than expected and releases Harley, Deadshot, Boomerang, Diablo, and King Shark with Flag and Katana to stop June. As the Enchantress wreaks havoc upon New York, Flag refuses Waller's order to kill Enchantress, as it will kill June as well. Waller instructs Deadshot that if things get too far he has to shoot the witch, no matter what. When Flag accidentally reveals that Waller has implanted mini-bombs in their neck to eliminate them if they try to escape, Deadshot nicknames the team the Suicide Squad. When Harley asks Waller why she can't just blow June's head off, Waller reveals that they also act as a tracker, and the Enchantress tore her's out seconds after she left the building. Waller is able to discover June is in a business building, so the squad goes there. While having a meaningful conversation, Harley reveals that when the Joker was thought dead a year ago, he came to collect her. However, when she refused to leave, he almost killed her before he was caught and escaped. The Enchantress releases her zombie minions upon the squad, forcing them to fight back. As they fight, only Flag, Deadshot, and Harley make it up to the top floor. They find Enchantress, who attempts to lure Flag to her side. Deadshot nearly kills her until Flag stops him. The Enchantress manages to escape. Waller dismisses Flag and sends in a new top-notch soldier, general Wale. Flag is taken away, while Deadshot and Harley are reunited with Diablo, Boomerang, and Katana. King Shark was killed in the battle. When Enchantress is located again Waller sends them after her. However, she kills Wale and injures Boomerang. Deadshot tries to get Waller to send help for Boomerang, but she refuses to waste resources. Deadshot, Harley, and Diablo refuse to leave Boomerang, though Katana tries to convince them to leave. Waller threatens to kill them, but Deadshot reminds her that she would have no one to fight her battles then. Katana prepares to kill them and move on. Elsewhere, Enchantress' plan is revealed. She is stockpiling all of the weapons that New York has and will use them to blow the city to parts, which would distract the world long enough to allow her to take over. The Joker finds her and asks to work with her. She reluctantly agrees and sends him after Waller. Waller gets another soldier to the scene, who prepares to assassinate the team, though Katana stabs him before he can. Katana leads Deadshot, Harley, Diablo, and Boomerang to an underground medical center where Boomerang is healed. Joker kidnaps Waller and brings her to Enchantress. Enchantress takes over Waller's technological systems and uses them to track the squad. The Joker is sent to kill the team. Flag finds the squad and tells them that he doesn't care about Waller and is going to help them. The six, now bonded as friends, are found by the Joker. The Joker betrays Enchantress and convinces Harley to escape with him. She does and tells him she knows a way out. Flag orders Deadshot to kill her, but he refuses. When Flag tries to kill her himself, Deadshot pushes him so he misses. However, Harley leads the Joker to where A.R.G.U.S. is set up and gets him arrested. Harley returns to the team by piloting an A.R.G.U.S. supply ship, lended to her. The team boards the ship, and Harley apologizes for making them think she was actually leaving with Joker. The six, however, are knocked down by Enchantress. Enchantress fights them and Diablo realizes she is weakened by fire. Diablo uses his powers to overload himself, burning his skin. Diablo tells them to get away, and they take his advice. Diablo scorches the entire city block, which engulfs himself, Enchantress, and several of her minions. With the Enchantress now dead, her minions are as well. Flag returns to the scene and finds June, severely burned but alive. The team warns him that she still has the Enchantress in her, but she reveals that when Diablo killed her, the Enchantress left her body, dead. Waller finds her way back to the team and sheds ten years off of Harley, Deadshot, and Boomerang's sentences for their help. June and Flag pursue a real relationship, while Katana returns to Japan to face her skeleton in her closet, her deceased husband. Cast *Bradley Cooper as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Ashley Johnson as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Ryan Gosling as Rick Flag *Scarlett Johansson as June Moone/the Enchantress *Miguel Ángel Silvestre as Chato Santana/El Diablo *Andy Serkis as Nanaue/King Shark *Ryan Kwanten as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Jude Law as the Joker *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Appearances Locations *New York City **A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters **Bern Offices Events *Enchantress' Rampage **Escape from A.R.G.U.S. **Battle of Bern **Sacrifice of El Diablo Organizations